


Olympia High

by IrishLover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, One direction AU, Percy Jackson themed fic, Son of Aphrodite!Zayn, Son of Apollo!Harry, Son of Athena!Liam, Son of Dionysus!Louis, Son of Posiedon!Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishLover/pseuds/IrishLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles have just discovered that they are sons of the legendary Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus. They were whisked away from their lives to go and study at a special school where they will learn to control their powers, Olympia High. Once there, they learn many new things about their family history. They also meet many new people, including the camp's best warrior, Alexia, who also happens to have a hatred for a certain Niall Horan. </p><p>(I'm bad a summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction. I read a lot of it, and I've had this idea for awhile. I think I'm okay at writing, but please let me know if you have any suggestions to help me fix it. This is also a girl/guy fic, and it will be throughout the whole story. (Mostly because I don't know how to write guy/guy.)

The five boys looked around in wonder and awe as they took in what the woman just said their “new home” would be. 

“Here is where you will spend the rest of your days constantly training and learning about your new lives. If needed, which will not be for some time I assure you, you will be sent out to do the gods bidding. But since you all are a fresh bunch, you will not be used for quite some time.” she spoke clearly.

By this time, the boys had strayed back from her, to amazed at their surroundings to keep up their steps with her. She turned around noticing their absence and hollered at them.

“Keep up you lot! I still have to show you where you all will be staying!”

Snapped to attention by her yells, they scrambled their feet to catch up to her.

“Sorry love, but everything here is just so breathtaking,” said the buzzed shaven one.

His puppy-like features instantly making her forget her anger.

“Ms. Turner, would you like me to take this bunch of your hands, so you can go set up for class?” a girl who ran up to the group asked.

“Oh yes please, Cher. God knows they won’t pay attention to me, but rather a daughter of Aphrodite.” Ms. Turner replied gratefully.

Again, the boys attention snapped up, straight to the girl, Cher as mentioned.

“Daughter of Aphrodite?” the raven-haired boy asked.

“How much do they know, Ms. Turner” Cher asked her, eyeing them carefully.

“The basics, my dear. They know they are sons of Gods, but not much else. Everything is so new to them; it makes it hard to keep their attention for more than a second.

Cher looked at the boys, smirking wide when she realized where there attention was, on her, or rather her boobs.

“Get an eye-ful, you horny lot.” she spoke.

Blushes rose on each of their faces, the most noticeable being the blonde boys pale face turning a shade of pink. They mumbled their apologies and suddenly found the ground more interesting.

Cher laughed, “I’m just joking around. I am Cher Lloyd, one of the many daughters of Aphrodite. My father is Momos, the god of satire, writers and poets. I am the least sluttish daughter of Aphrodite seeing as my father is a kind man. I also like meeting new people, like you guys.”

She looked at them, raising her eyebrow as if asking them if they had any questions. Seeing none, she continued.

“So who are you lot’s parents?”

They all looked at each other before the boys with the kind features spoke.

“We don’t actually know. The lady who was here earlier whisked us all away from our lives. She literally just told us that we were sons of the Gods who we were all taught were myths. Well, until now I suppose.”

She took his words in before speaking again.

“Alright, so you all don’t even know who your parents are then, correct?”

They nodded their heads.

“Okay then. Well tell me about yourselves, and I can most likely tell you whom you belong to. If not, we will just ask Ms. Turner later. But I can already tell you that you,” she said, pointing to the blonde haired boy, “are the son of Poseidon. Your eyes are a dead give away, seeing as they are the brightest blue in all of the lands, sans your father.”

“And you,” pointing to the tan boy, “are one of my many brothers. You are also the son of Aphrodite, though your father differs from mine. Who? I don’t know. I can tell because you have a mysterious beauty about you than has every girl in camp watching you.”

Sure enough, girls were staring, trying not to make it obvious, but nonetheless staring at him.

“Oh, I almost forgot, what are your names?”

“Oh, our bad, my name is Liam.” The boy with the puppy-feature said

“M’name’s Zayn.” answered the tan boy

“I‘m Niall,” the blonde boy spoke up.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson.” said the boy with feathered hair.

“And I’m Harry.” said the last of the five boys, the one with the wild curly hair.

“Well tell me about yourselves then.” Cher prompted.

The boys told about Liam first. He was a kind boy who cared about others before himself. After being bullied in his old school, he took up boxing lessons, so he could learn to defend himself. He was pretty dang good at it, too.

“You must be the son of Athena for sure, if you friends are as good a fighter as they say. She is the goddess of wisdom, poetry, art, and the strategic side of war. Go on.”

Harry was next. He was the flirt of the group, but when it came down to it, he was a loveable person with a sensitive heart. He enjoyed singing and just thinking about anything and everything.

“And you are most definitely the son of Apollo, god of the sun, music, healing and herding.”

And Louis was last. He was the loudest of the bunch. He was always moving around, laughing, and having the time of his life. He didn’t care what was going on or where they were at, he was ready to party, but not too much, or Liam would intervene.

“And you are obviously son of Dionysus. He is the god of wine and pleasure. Though you don’t seem like the type to fool around a lot, so your mother must be a kind woman.”

“Umm, Cher. Zayn is kind of a hoarder and he also communicates between us whenever some of us are fighting with one another. Does that mean his father is Hermes? Because Hermes is the messenger god who has a lot cool gadgety things, right?”

“Hmm, it’s a possibility. Anyways, let me show you to your quarters, which is where you will living during the rest of your time here.”


	2. Chapter 2

They walked through the camp until they came upon rows of little houses surrounded by the forest. But they didn’t stop there. They kept walking away from the many houses until they came to a little clearing about 500 feet from the others. There stood five buildings, three of which looked the same, while the other two were different from the other.

“Now we don’t usually receive a bunch of kids at once, so until more houses are built, you all will have to share the last two we have. Now, the only thing is that it is way out here from the rest of the houses. This is because someone already lives in that one,” Cher said, pointing to the one house away from the other two houses, “And she doesn’t like people around her house, but now I guess she is just going to have to deal with it.”

“The bigger building on your right is a training facility, but it’s for her use only.” Cher emphasized, referring to the unknown girl in the house. “And the last, smaller building on your left is the weaponry. All of the camps weapons are held in there and may be used as you wish. Any questions?”

The boys looked round at each other, taking all this information in.

“So who’s the girl you keep speaking about?” Liam asked.

Cher wrinkled her nose a bit, but made no noise of hate.

“Alexia Burns, daughter and first child of Athena, also known as your sister, considering you are the second child of Athena, Liam.”

“I have a sister?” Liam asked questionably.

“As I just said, yes. She is the best warrior out here. 18 years old, but can kick the ass of anybody, even you, boxing boy. She really inherits her mother’s gift and does not refrain from using it.”

“She sounds scary.” Louis spoke.

“She is at times. However, she may be a menace on the battlefield, but she is the nicest person here…unless you manage to piss her off. Then you are enemies for life.” Cher replied.

“Is she hot?” Niall asked this time.

Cher gave him a “what the fuck” look.

“She’s off limits, so it doesn’t really matter.”

“Why?” Niall persisted.

“Because, she’s not interested in boys.”

“She like girls?” This time is was Harry the spoke up.

“No!” Cher replied.

“But you sa--”

“I didn’t mean it like that, you weirdo. I just meant that she’s not interested in dating right now. She’s focused on her training. Because if and when the time comes, she is the first person the gods will call upon, seeing as she is the strongest and smartest person here when it comes to fighting. She does not have time for boys.”

“So if we try to flirt, what would happen?” Niall questioned again.

What is with this boy? Cher thought.

“Go ahead and do what you want. I’m just here to give you a tour and a schedule to your studies, now come along.” she answered, and that was the end of that conversation.

For now.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- They walked back to the main grounds. The battle field was bustling with guys and girls alike, wielding all sorts of weapons. They were training, as Cher explained to them. She took them to where a main event was about to start: a game of “war.”

“What’s war?” Harry asked.

“It’s a stimulation game to help the warriors practice for battle, when the time comes.” Cher answered.

“How does it work?” Zayn asked this time.

“There are two team: red and blue. The object is to be the last one standing, but you can’t kill your own team mates. If there is more then one left standing, then oh well. It’s more about protecting your team, and killing the enemies. Of course, there is no actual killing in this game because it’s just a game. But you do get hurt.” she explained.

“Then how do you get out if there’s no actual killing?” Niall questioned.

They all turned to look at him with a “what the heck” look.

“N-not that I want them to get hurt! It t’was just a question. Geez!” he hurridly spoke.

Shaking her head, Cher replied again.

“You have to make the other person bleed, basically, as wrong as it sounds. Or in simpler words, just wound them. The person who’s out takes off their color, so they can make their way back to the main field safely.”

“Are we playing?” Louis worriedly asked.

She laughed, “If you want. I personally think you’re going to get your asses handed to you if you go out there, but whatever. It’s up to you.” 

Louis gave a sigh of relief, Zayn and Harry shook their heads no, but Liam looked questionable. And Niall, Niall looked like a ball of joy.

“I’ll play!” he laughed delightedly 

Cher turned to look at him.

“Really?” 

“Yeah! It sounds like fun!” he replied giddily.

“Sure, if you like pain, then why not Nialler.” Zayn told him.

“What about you, boxing boy? You up for the challenge?” Cher asked Liam.  
“I guess I’ll do it.” He answered.

With that being said, she led them over the where the rest of the crowd was. In the center, where everyone’s focus was, was a man with a horse body.

“That is Mr. Crestwood, and he is a centaur. His real name is Zorax, and he is also the leader of this entire camp. He oversees all training and all newcomers, so he already knows you all are here.” Cher explained.

“Ahh, Cher I see you’ve brought them over. Are they joining us then?” Mr. Crestwood asked, letting everyone know of their presence.

“Only two of them are.” She replied, shoving Niall and Liam forward.

“Alright then, we shall get them equipped with body gear and sword. Uh, Liam is it?”

“Yes sir.” he replied.

“You’ll be on the red team. And Niall? You’ll be on the blue team. I assume Cher has already told you the rules? No hurting your own team mates. No killing or permanently damaging another player. And if you become out, remove your gear to show that you are out. The object of the game is to not get “killed” basically. The game stops when a whole team is eliminated.”

The two boys nodded their heads in agreement. And after a couple of minutes, they were settled with their body gear, helmet, shield and sword.

“Teams, scatter!” Crestwood yelled across the field.

At this call, everyone took off to the woods, which was were they were to stay for the duration of the game. Guy and girls hid themselves well as they waited for the command to start.

Niall and Liam looked around a little lost at first. They locked eyes with each other, nodded to each other and took off in different directions. Niall ran straight into the woods, and stopped until he came to a dip in the ground. Liam climbed up some rocks and settled for higher land. He hid behind a tree.

“Commence Battle!” Crestwood shouted.

From Liam’s spot on the higher ground, he could see the battle happen before his eyes. Many people came out from their hiding spots and went straight to “kill” somebody. A girl from his team was slashed through her leg, not enough to disable her walking but enough to get her out. She limped away from his sight. Another girl from his team looked done for, but she tripped the girl from the blue team and slashed her arm. She was out as well.

He heard a crunch of leaves from behind him. He whirled around to be faced with a guy from the blue team. The other guy raised his sword to swing at Liam, but Liam deflected it with his shield. He stood from his knelt down position, and raised his sword to the other guy. “Blue” gave him a taunting look before jabbing at him again. This time when Liam used his shiled to deflect it, the other guy used his leg to kick it out of hands. Then, he made another quick motion towards Liam.

Liam used his sword this time to block it, and a metallic noise sounded through the air. This went on for another couple rounds, the “blue” boy getting angrier by the second. Finally, the “blue” guy raised his sword a little higher than normally, and Liam made to punch for his stomach. The guy brought his sword down to deflect, and Liam used his sword to swipe him clean on his arm.

The guy made of noise of hurt, but soon recovered. He made an angry noise and trailed off back to the main grounds.  
Liam was already exhausted, and the game had just started. He was breathing hard, and he was starting to regret not running for at least two weeks. 

He picked up his shield from the ground, and headed away from the rocks he climbed upon to get up to the little cliff.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- If you have any suggestions for my writing please let me know. Third person writing is hard. (:


End file.
